Hole Ghosts
The Hole Ghosts are a unique group of ghosts that cross over from holes in a haunted mansion in Arkham. History The Hole Ghosts were ghosts that haunted the mansion of the Limburgers. Madame Limburger found a ghost resembling an old man in her bed that was telling a bizarre joke and melting. After three weeks, the Limburgers then called the Ghostbusters to get rid of the ghosts.Charles Von Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:06-05:13). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "Madame Limburger and I only moved into house three weeks ago and we've been experiencing supernatural manifestations ever since."Madame Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:14-05:23). Time Life Entertainment. Madame says: "Crashing and banging. All kinds of weird noises. Howlings. Moanings. Frightful groaning. Things falling out of closets all over the place."Charles Von Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:25-05:34). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "We even seen them lurking the dark. Huge red eyed monsters with scrabbling claws, slobbering, and drooling. And moaning hungrily!"Charles Von Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:41-05:44). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "These are nameless horrors!"Madame Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:45-05:51). Time Life Entertainment. Madame says: "Late at night we can hear them scratching at the walls. Rustling in the shadows. Glaring at the Moon." Egon Spengler traced the ghosts upstairs.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:09-06:13). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The P.K.E. Meter indicates the source of the emanations is upstairs." The Ghostbusters found out that ghosts were appearing in the house through holes. They also discovered that the sizes of the holes the ghosts came out of had something to do with the sizes of the ghosts themselves. They eventually accidentally destroyed the house but a giant 50 foot wide hole was not covered up. A giant ghost emerged from the debris of the house. Winston Zeddemore had a small object with a hole in his hand, which he threw into the mouth of the ghost, making it implode and disappear.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:20-19:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A hole inside a hole should implode the hole." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Hole in the Wall Gang" Trivia *Dan Riba, Storyboard Artist and Character Designer in the episode, takes credit for designing the melting old man in Madame Limburger's bed. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8, the blue figure above Eugene's "Goodbye" dialogue bubble is a non-canon cameo of the Hole Ghost that was perched on Egon's head. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, a green Hole Ghost makes a non-canon cameo in the crack in the wall near the roof access. References Gallery Collages HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage2.png HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage3.png HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage4.png HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage5.png VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage7.png HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage6.png GiantRedGhostinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon HoleInTheWallGhosts20.jpg|Melting Ghost Holeinthewallghosts2.jpg|Melting Ghost Holeinthewallghosts3.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts05.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts06.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts21.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts07.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts08.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts09.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts10.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts11.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts12.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts13.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts14.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts15.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts16.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts17.jpg HoleInTheWallGhosts18.jpg Holeinthewallghosts4.jpg|Giant Red Ghost HoleInTheWallGhosts19.jpg|Giant Red Ghost implodes Secondary Canon HoleGhostIDW8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8 DanasApartmentIDW17.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters